


the past is holding me

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse Bash, Day 1- Crash, Freeverse, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll do anything<br/>to save you<br/>(this mission may have just gotten harder)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the past is holding me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Bluepulse Bash week after next, but I'm a bit impatient, so I'm posting it a bit ahead. XD This _vaguely_ fills the prompt for Day 1- Crash.  
>  It's a bit different than my normal style, 'cause I thought first person would fit this a bit better. It's in Bart's point of view (obviously). So. Yeah. Enjoy. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this poem and nothing else.

I'd go to the end of the world and back for you  
I came from the end of the world for you  
that's got to be love  
(by my definition, at least)  
I'll do anything  
to save you  
just to make sure  
that 'end of the world' I came from?  
I'll do whatever to make sure  
that _that_  
doesn't happen  
won't happen  
that's always been the plan  
it's just a little  
*modified*  
it's got a bit more  
.p.e.r.s.o.n.a.l.  
but, really?  
 _it's not like I mind_  
because this revised plan is actually pretty crash  
y'know?  
I didn't expect everything to go as planned  
[but I didn't expect this]  
{that doesn't mean I don't like this more}  
(this mission may have just gotten harder)

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, the title comes from the song "Someone Like You" from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. I don't own that song. XD


End file.
